


【SK】逆途(9)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK】逆途(9)

【SK】逆途(9)  
☞私设如山，请勿上升。狗血脑洞，引起不适请慎入

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;

 

Krist迷迷糊糊地觉着身上不适，想抬手反抗，却发现动弹不得。

艰难地睁开眼，颈边温热得很。

他吓了一跳，挣扎起来。

Singto意识到Krist的苏醒，继续用力地在Krist的颈侧啾出一枚红痕，才慢条斯理地抬起头来。

对上Singto的眼，Krist有些惊讶，绷着的身子倒是放松了不少。

“P’Sing～”Krist的声音有些翁翁的，引得Singto的喉结难耐地滚动着。

他伸出手指在Krist绵软的脸颊上流连，微妙地颤栗让Krist偏了偏头想躲开。

Singto也没逼他，长而密的睫毛眨了又眨，目光一寸一寸地向下巡视。

扯了扯Krist的领口，手指灵活的翻转着Krist的衬衣纽扣。

一颗一颗地解开，一点一点露出那如玉的胸膛。

Krist混沌的大脑有些当机，像是突然意识到现在情况的诡异。

“P’Sing！”缚在腕上的绳索被拽紧，Krist急切地叫出声。

“嘘～”Singto在Krist的嘴角落下了一个轻吻，半撑着身子压在Krist上方与错愕呆滞的Krist对视。

“别那么使劲，都勒出印子了。”

几近痴迷的反复摩挲着Krist腕上淡淡的粉红色痕迹，红绳红印衬得Krist的肌肤愈发娇嫩似雪。Singto俯身上前，亲吻舔舐着Krist的手腕，口齿间不时叼起那红绳啄吻敏感的肌肤。

唇舌在桡动脉上的刺激Krist心里发慌，像是被顺着肌肤下血管啃食自己的心脏。

“P’Sing。。放开我。。你这是在做什么！”

Singto对Krist的呵斥充耳不闻，他耐心地压着Krist一侧的手臂，直到那一侧腕部附近的肌肤都被他吮吸得泛起红血丝。

Singto的唇舌离开了，火辣辣的肌肤暴露在冰凉的空气里，又疼又痒。

而在时间的消磨里，Krist身上的力气恢复了不少，他不断地挣扎拉扯着绳索，只是Singto的结打得极富技巧，Krist根本挣扎不开。

“Singto！你要干什么？！！放开我！！”

Singto并没有被声色俱厉的Krist吓到，反而觉得很兴奋，血液里破坏因子躁动不安，高昂的情绪急需有一个宣泄的出口。

Krist真好看！

笑得时候好看，生气的时候好看，如果被自己狠狠欺负到哭的样子一定更好看。

脑海里浮现着Krist替他口的那一次，Singto忍不住伸出手去蹭Krist因为生气而发红的眼角，身下的大家伙已经涨起起来，毫无顾忌地顶在Krist柔软的小腹上。

“Singto，你这个变态！！”

Krist显然也感受到了小肚子上那恐怖的大家伙的热度，气得破口大骂。

Singto一点也不在意，他侵上前，含吮着Krist的耳廓，灵活的舌尖探入耳蜗，模拟着性交的方式戳刺着，“叽咕叽咕”的水声无限放大，刺激着耳膜直冲大脑。

Krist拼命摇晃着脑袋躲避着，努力想蜷起的四肢被绳索无情地固定在大床上，性能极好的床在Krist的挣扎中甚至连“吱呀”声都没发出来。

“Singto！！不要这样！嗯！你疯了吗？！我们是兄弟啊！！～”

Krist微微翘起的肉棒被Singto猛地抓住，痛得一下子就立了起来。

“兄弟会做这种事吗？别再自欺欺人了！我已经没有耐心了！”

湿热的舌在Krist颈肩上流连，一枚枚红痕在Singto的刻意为之下布满了白皙的肌肤。

“Kit，你好香啊！好甜～好甜～”

“P’Sing，停下来吧！。。。”Krist不自觉地带上了哭腔，他不明白这段时间以来，一直都很温柔的Singto为什么突然要强迫他。

还以为Singto开始接受他了呢！

原来，还是把他当成可以肆意玩弄的床伴吗？

“不要～不要～”Krist低声囔囔着，没能阻止Singto扯开他的衬衣，亲吻着他的胸膛，将粉红奶冻吃得滋滋作响。

胸口很是酥麻，敏感脆弱的奶头被反复啅弄，涨大了一圈，快感从神经末梢直直向上冲击，伴随的却是心如刀割的情绪。

“不要！Singto！你再继续下去，我会恨你的！我不会原谅你的！”

Krist失声怒吼着，通红的眼眶猝不及防地飙出泪来，颤抖着身子微微仰着头喘气。

闻声，Singto顿了顿，抬头看着满脸泪痕的Krist。

擦去他眼泪的那只手依旧很温柔，Singto沉沉的目光里闪过一丝动摇，低敛的睫毛上被水雾打湿，垂在在枕头边的手紧了又紧，像一只受伤的猛兽发出了低低嘶嚎。

“不恨我？难道你就会爱我吗？”

语罢，覆上Krist微张着的唇瓣，将那人所有未吐出口的会叫Singto伤心的话全部吞吃入腹。

“唔唔～～嗯～”

Krist的舌尖推拒着外来的入侵，却不得力。交缠间，咬了Singto一口，淡淡的血腥味立刻弥漫开来。

喉口尝到腥甜，Krist皱着眉不敢动了。Singto并不在意，而是趁着Krist愣神探舌搅着他的下颚，品尝着Krist分泌的甜液。

暧昧的水渍声在屋子里回响，过分绵长的亲吻让Krist的大脑再次晕眩起来。

Singto的手并不安分，一只揉捏着Krist肿痛的奶头，一只顺着Krist纤细的腰线没入他浑圆挺翘的臀部。

白嫩的翘臀被Singto捏在手中粗鲁地揉搓，像一块白面团子被翻来捏去，不一会儿，就满是红痕。

“嗯～哼～”

低沉地喘息和细弱的呻吟交缠在一起，成了别样的色情。

Singto放过了Krist翘起的红唇，急切地扒下Krist的裤子，卡在膝弯处。

灵活的手飞快撸了两把Krist的兴奋的肉柱，在指尖挤上厚厚的润滑剂，Singto托着Krist的臀去探那羞涩的密穴。

“啊～不要~”

才挤进小小的指节，Krist就痛苦的皱起整张脸。

Singto最知道这个弟弟娇气得很，小时候让虫子咬了包都眼泪汪汪的。

现在倒能握起了枪。。。

想想又止不住的心疼。

只是一想起他是为了保护谁而举起枪，Singto又想叫他狠狠的疼。

 

亲亲那揪在一起的眉眼，Singto终究是没法对这个人狠心。

抽出了手指，Singto张口就把粉嘟嘟的小肉柱纳入口中。

“嗯～P’Sing～不要～”

Krist拼命想撑起身子，只是被绳子固定的身子根本动不了，他只是弯起了脖颈，看见Singto含吮着他的脆弱，血一下滋上了脑门，整张俏脸都通红通红的。

Singto细致地亲吻着粉红的柱身，Krist的家伙分量不小却长得和他一样干净可爱。粗糙的舌面灵活地安抚着鼓胀的肉柱，底下两个小球被Singto捏在手中玩弄。

Krist平日禁欲得很，又值血气方刚的年纪，哪经得起这种撩拨，没一会小肉柱就通红通红的，抽抽噎噎地溢出透明的前列腺液。

Singto还嫌不够似的，小心剥开粉嫩的包皮，啄弄小小的铃口，粗厉的手指剐蹭着嫩肉。

“啊哈～”过多的生理盐水溢出Krist的通红的眼眶，快感一阵一阵冲击着脑髓。

“不～不要～啊～”

在Singto的几个深喉缴紧后，Krist难以抑制地在Singto口中交代了。

积蓄已久地白浊被Singto一一吞咽，疲软地肉柱也被Singto耐心地打理干净。

射过一轮的Krist整个人都松软了不少，腰脊处酸得很，茫然地盯着天花板放空，任由Singto又嘬了几口小肉柱，又一次试图扩展他的密穴。

“嗯哼～啊~~”

“乖，Kit舒服了，也该让Sing舒服舒服了。”

挤了大量润滑剂，Singto小心翼翼地探入一根手指，在紧致的密道里摸索。

肠肉层层叠叠地挤压着，想要推出入侵者。

“嗯啊~” 

Krist只觉得身下又酸又涨，约括肌不断收缩，想推出又想要被狠狠干开，麻痒一阵阵从安抚不到的深处传来，让他头皮发麻，只能不断的呻吟着。

看着像花一般娇艳盛开的弟弟，全身泛起瑰丽的粉红，细密的汗珠亲吻着白嫩的肌肤，像是一道氤氲着诱人热气的美食。Singto忍着胀痛的下体，耐心地扩张着，直到小穴顺利容入3根手指，便迫不及待放出了自家大兄弟。

涨成紫红的大肉柱被涂上一层润滑剂，抵住了贪婪吞咽着的穴口，不安分地往内戳刺。

Krist又开始挣扎起来，惊恐地喊叫着“不要！不可以！不可以～”

挣扎惹怒了Singto，按住Krist丰腴的大腿根，雄壮的大肉柱直挺挺地刺入了粉红小洞。

“啊！～”

轻微的疼痛伴随着恐怖地填满感让Krist高吟出声。

“不要！不要～出去！啊～”

紧致的肠肉随着小穴地收缩挤压着Singto的大兄弟，湿热又柔韧，Singto舒服地喟叹出声。

扯开Krist脚裸处的绳索，Singto推着Krist的腿将起叠成“M”型，让漂亮的小穴充分暴露在眼前。

一下一下，紫红的阴茎完全抽出再紧跟没入，塞入撑到发白的穴口，破开缴紧的肠肉，狠狠顶在Krist的最深处，每一寸敏感都被一一照拂。

“呜呜～太深了～嗝～”

Krist早就哭得喘不上气，说不清是难受还是舒服。

大肉棒顶得很凶，一下比一下深，Krist生出被顶穿的错觉，像是贯穿了他的心肝脾肺肾，生生顶到了喉口，把破碎的呻吟和哭泣逼了出来。

Singto伸手去压那挤出肉肉的白嫩小腹，粗大的柱头在薄薄的肌肤上顶出痕迹，极大满足了Singto的占有欲。

他在这个人的身体里，他们的一部分紧紧相连着，像是这样他们就不会存在距离似的。

 

“叫主人。”

没来由的，Singto突然命令道。

Krist有了一瞬间的晃神，没有开口。

“怎么？这是你和老爷子的专属情趣？”

听到Singto讥讽的语气，Krist一下明白了他的意思。

“滚！～”Krist别过脸去，紧咬着下唇克制身体上的快感。

Singto捏住Krist的下颚，强迫他与自己对视。

“你的身体可不是这么说的！”恶意地抽出，感受穴内媚肉的挽留，再狠狠顶入。

“有意思。。吗？别让我厌恶你，Singto！”Krist蹙着眉，冷冷地瞪着Singto。

Krist冰凉的眼神刺痛了Singto，他挑挑眉，怒极反笑。

“有意思。和你做什么没意思。”

“要做快点做！做完滚！”

像两只憋着气的刺猬，哪怕最柔软的腹部相触，还是无法避免被扎得伤痕累累。

滚烫的下身还在高速运动着，快感带来的却是一阵阵的冷意。

已经没有什么兴致了，一个不开口问，一个不开口解释。

Singto快速抽插了几十下，抽出勃发的大肉柱射了出来。

黏腻的精液沾了Krist一身，脸上也溅了不少。

在Krist看来，无异于是另一种羞辱。

而Singto想的是，怕射在了里面，Krist又没有给自己好好清理，现在的氛围也不适合他留下来温存的帮Krist收拾后事。

随意披上衣服，Singto解开Krist手腕上的绳索，冷着脸地扭头就走，“砰”地关上了门。

Krist挪动着酸痛的手臂掩上面，豆大的泪珠从指缝里溢出。

 

没有想到，又一次陷入这样的境地。

 

 

为什么呢？他和Singto还是不可避免地走到这种地步。

 

 

更可怕的是，这一次，比起愤怒，他竟然更难过于那个人的误会，更害怕那个人再也不回头。

 

 

TBC

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+  
☞欢迎评论交流


End file.
